


Ahoq x Mootia Shenanigans

by fried_egg_tamagoyaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_egg_tamagoyaki/pseuds/fried_egg_tamagoyaki
Summary: Ahok dan Mutia sudah lama menjalin hubungan dekat sebagai teman. Mutia sangat menyukai pribadi Ahok yang lugu, baik hati, dan lembut walau terkadang menyebalkan. Tanpa Ia sadari, hatinya telah menumbuhkan benih benih cinta terhadap Ahok.Apakah Ahok berperasaan sama? Atau akankah dia pergi menjauh dari Mutia?
Relationships: ahoq/mooti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh god oh fuck this is my first work go easy on me will'cha.

kapten  
boiiii  
sent 23:59

mooti  
apaan ajg malem malem?  
✓✓sent 00:01

kapten  
habedeeee  
sent 00:01

mooti  
is typing...

"Waduh anjir hati gueeeee." Jerit Mutia tengah malam buta. Emak sampai keluar dari kamar membawa sapu lidi sambil ngomel.

"Lucu banget si ni orang." Pikir Mutia. "Pengen gue jadiin pacar." Hening sejenak. "Eh ASTAGFIRULLAH ZINA GABOLE!!"


	2. sELOKAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muti kejebur got, ditemukan oleh ahok, ahoknya ikut jatoh terus nolongin, tapi aslinya ngetawain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha yaallah rikuesnya eja :)

"Sumpah panas banget ni hari anjir." pikir Mutia. Emang dasar manusia doyannya make kata kasar. Jadi ceritanya, bel pulang baru bunyi ni, Muti langsung lari cabut keluar, padahal Bu Lat masi ngebacot dikelas.

Nyampe nyampe di gerbang, eh gerbang masi dikunci asu. Diketawain Pa Bagyo deh si Muti.  
"Apes apes." Ujar Mutia. Padahal dia pengen banget langsung pulang supaya bisa langsung chatan sama doi. Si itu tu itu, mantan gubernur ibukota yang kena kasus penistaan agama eh.

Gegara ga sabar pen pulang, Muti langsung menyerbu kantin. Bukan mau makan atau apa, tapi pingin keluar lewat gerbang belakang.

Eh ternyata dikunci juga anjing.

Bawaannya pen ngehujaattt, udah panas tu kepala Muti. Dia langsung melempar tas sekolahnya keluar pagar dan mulai memanjat tembok belakang disekolah.

Jadi kita semua sudah tahu menempe bahwa Muti itu kurang beruntung dalam hal tinggi badan. Badannya yang kerempeng seperti pensil gocengan membuatnya mudah sekali tertiup angin ke negeri antah berantah. Sayang sekali, hal tersebut terjadi dalam peristiwa mendebarkan kali ini.

Dibelakang tembok sekolah, ada sebuah selokan yang lumayan lebar. Perlu satu lompatan besar bahkan bagi atlit silat ternama sekolah Mutia, Aisyah.

Nah, si Mutia ini bodoh. Maen lompat aje. Angin berhembus sedikit dan...

Syuuuu.... Byurrr!

HAHAHAHA KASIH AUTHOR WAKTU KETAWA BENTAR.

Jatuhlah Mutia kedalam selokan. Selokannya kotor pula (karena dekat dengan tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah). Tepat setelah Muti tercebur ke sungai surga, gerbang sekolah dibuka. Deng deredeng deng deredeng deng. MUNCULLAH TOKOH LAKI LAKI UTAMA KITA...

AHOKKKK! *Marching Band theme song*

Ahok yang pulang menggunakan sepeda motor walaupun hanya memiliki SIM Kidzania, melewati belakang sekolah dengan motor beat bututnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat setan jahanam berwarna hitam yang keluar dari selokan.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH YAALLAH!" Gubrak! Prang! Ahhhh!

Ahok terjatuh dari motor, namun Ia baik baik saja walaupun sound effectnya sedikit melebih lebihkan. Setan jahanam itu nampak terkejut melihat doinya terjatuh, tetapi sepertinya Ia belum dapat bangun dari duduknya. Nampaknya Muti cedera saat jatuh dari atas tembok. (Dasar lemah, Ahok jatoh dari motor oke oke aja.)

"Loh, Muti?"

Ahok berdiri dari posisi awalnya dan berjalan cepat menuju arah Mutia. "Sini pegang tangan gue." Ucap Ahok gagah berani walaupun pipinya tersipu malu.

Kita sebagai audience dapat menebak sendiri bagaimana chapter ini akan berlanjut. Muti semakin jatuh hati dengan Ahok yang menolongnya, bahkan sampai sampai kita dapat melihat lope lope yang muncul diatas kepala Muti.

Namun, tahukah kalian? (Tidak.) Bahwa diam diam, didalam hati Ahok, dia tertawa sekencang kencangnya seperti orang gila yang baru saja dihadiahi rokok sebatang. "Ini cewek udah kayak curut basah anjing hAHAHAHA." Gumam Ahok.

Ahok menawarkan tumpangan pulang bagi Muti yang basah kuyup dan kotor. Seandainya saja kejadiannya berbeda, mungkin adegan berboncengan ini akan lebih romantis.

"Huhu sayang banget aku sama kamu." Pikir Muti dalam diam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bgst sksksk


	3. uwu OWO uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em gimana ya. Ni chord buc hua don que untuk mereka yang remed sbk.
> 
> Từ [C] xa xa xa xa nghe [Em] thoáng thoáng tiếng hát  
> Thôn [Am] nữ bên đồng lúa ca lời [Dm] mơ màng  
> Tình [G] tang tang tang tang tang [Dm] tính tính tính tính  
> Du [F] khách nâng nhẹ [G] phím buông nhẹ [C] tơ vàng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHAHAHAHHHA

Tralalala.

Melanjutkan chapter sebelumnya, dimana protagonis kita sedang membonceng heroine utama cerita. Mereka bagaikan bayangan hitam yang meninggalkan noda gelap di jalanan kemanapun mereka pergi (literally).

Muti terlihat seperti krayon putih yang terlalu sering digunakan sehingga warnanya tidak jelas lagi. Ahok, walaupun tidak sebuluk Mutia setelah insiden selokan, memiliki beberapa sobekan di seragamnya. Dan mungkin Ia tidak sadar bahwa celananya juga sobek di bagian belakang. Kolornya kemana mana. Warna ungu lagi, anjing.

Sayang seribu sayang, urat malu Ahok dan Muti sepertinya sudah dipotong habis oleh syaithon. Kenapa? Setan aja jijik ama mereka woi jancok.

"Mereka kok menjijikan banget gitu si ew." Ujar setan bernomor belakang 13. "Pengen tak godain tapi keknya juga ora bakal manjoor." Sambung setan yang berprofesi sebagai kasir Indoapril. "Sudah sudah, daripada kita ghibah seperti ini, lebih baik kita omongin mereka ke masyarakat surga." Jawab setan yang menggunakan headset Miniso.

"Bukannya kita di blacklist from heaven?" Tanya seorang setan kecil yang berhasil mencomot plat nomor motor Ahok saat dia terlalu sibuk menutupi sobekan di celananya supaya tidak terlihat Muti.

"Bacot Mukong." Seru para setan yang ditugaskan untuk (seharusnya) menggoda Ahok dan Muti agar mereka melakukan zina aSTAGFIRULLAH.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

Ahok dan Muti berboncengan diatas motor butut kecil yang mengeluarkan asap hitam dan suara yang lebih mirip delman dibandingkan kendaraan bermesin. 

Walaupun sang motor nampak seperti akan lepas seluruh bautnya apabila dipacu lebih cepat lagi, Ahok si bodoh malah semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Kini dia dan Muti hanya nampak seperti bintang jatuh yang hanya melintas sekejap, seperti dia (husbu) di hatiku.

Mari kita mengintip sedikit isi pikiran dan pendapat Mutia terhadap situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

"Wealah jancokkk! Gue kudu ngapain teh anjing."

"aAAAaaAAaaaAAAHHhhH! Jangan ngebut ngebut woi cowok kerdus babi."

"Woi kalo kangen sama Tuhan jangan ngajak gueeee!"

"Peluk ga ya peluk ga ya hehe."

Kami dari tim penulis sekali lagi mengingatkan bahwa ini semua hanya berada didalam otak Muti dan tidak langsung dikeluarkan dari mulut baunya itu, terima kasih.

Setetes dua tetes air mata berlinang dari ujung mata Muti, bukan karena Ia ketakutan setengah mati, tapi malu karena tidak sengaja melihat daleman Ahok yang berwarna ungu. Dia amat yakin bahwa Mbah dirumah sedang mencari kancutnya yang hilang di lemari.

Semakin lama semakin parah pula tangisan Muti. Ahok pun menyadarinya, dan menawarkan menjadi guling pelukan bagi Muti. "Kalo lo takut pegangan aja ama gue." Begitu katanya.

Padahal dalam hati Muti menjerit-jerit dan berusaha memberitahu Ahok bahwa celana dalamnya sangat mirip dengan punya temannya dan Ia mencurigai bahwa Ahok adalah maling jemuran yang diceritakan di lagu-lagu anak zaman baheula.

Muti juga merasakan, bahwa sedari tadi Ia tidak juga mencapai rumah. Padahal Ahok berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. "Kenapa nich ko kita muter muter doang." Tanya Muti tanpa sadar.

Ahok menengok kebelakang dengan wajah merah, dan kembali menatap ke jalanan. "Engga ko, ga papa." Jawabnya.

Apakah mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berputar putar di lapangan sekolah mereka? Ataukah mereka terlalu sibuk berenang didalam kisah kasih masa remaja untuk peduli dengan keadaan masing-masing? Jangan lupa bahwa Muti masih nampak seperti tikus got yang kehujanan dan Ahok masih membeberkan celana dalamnya kemana-mana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adu astaga yaaallah mo nangis 😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> aHAHAHA YA ALLAH MO NANGIS :)


End file.
